The Abyss of My Mind
by Pikachika23
Summary: When Alice woke up in the hospital, she couldn't remember anything: not even herself. Determined to return her memories, Oz takes Alice on a quest to remind her of everything...especially the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi thar! I'm Pika-chan. You might know me from other fanfiction, such as my other PH one, My Adorable Chain. Today, I was walking around the house eating chocolate when this idea punched me in the face and held me hostage until I wrote it down.

So...here ya go! **Please review for more updates!**

* * *

><p>In the silent dead of night, the sounds of uneven footsteps and desperate breaths pierced through the calm.<p>

The neighborhood was incredibly dark. No light from the beams of the moon could ever light up the area. A figure darted through the night, wincing in pain with each step. "Get her," voices hissed. "This is betrayal; do you understand? She can't escape!"

Upon hearing their footsteps chasing after her, the figure stumbled in efforts to force herself farther. She succeeded in nothing but giving away her position.

"There!" the voices said, sounding triumphant and bloodthirsty. "Get her! Make sure she learns her lesson!"

With no other warning, the girl felt herself being dragged down to the ground by several pairs of forceful hands. "Oh, Alice," one voice reigned supreme, "I didn't think you were serious. But since you are…"

_Let me go…_Alice thought as she felt the fists, the kicks that pelted down upon her. _I…I just…_

* * *

><p><em>Beep…beep…beep…beep… <em>

_So…loud…_

Her eyes opened gradually, squinting against the light panels in the ceiling. The sudden brightness stung her eyes and her brow wrinkled. "Alice?" a voice entered her ears hazily. "Alice! You're awake!"

_Beep...beep...beep..._She accustomed herself to the electrical lights and then moved her head, rewarded with a firework of pain from the back of her skull. She winced. "Don't move!" the same voice said, and she felt a warm pair of hands envelop one of hers. "The nurse is coming."

Her blurred vision cleared, and she spotted a boy sitting in a chair next to the bed she was laying in. She stared at him for a few moments, taking in his short blond hair and excited emerald eyes. He gripped her hand firmly but gently. It felt nice.

"I'm sorry but…" She paused for a moment. "Who are you?"

Even though she had no idea who he was, the pain and confusion that flashed in his eyes drilled a hole through her chest. "You're not joking, are you?" he asked, his voice solemn.

A nurse dressed in a powder blue uniform entered, holding a clipboard. "Hello, Alice," she greeted politely. "How are you feeling?"

"My name…is it Alice?"

The nurse paused and looked at Alice for a moment. She then turned to the blond boy. He turned away. "Excuse me," the nurse said. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room.

Something was wrong. Drastically wrong. _So…I'm Alice?_ She thought for a moment, only to be blocked by an intense wall of pain.

The boy had released her hands and walked to the window, staring outside without saying anything. After a moment of silence, a white-robed doctor entered the room.

"Afternoon, Alice," he said. "Any pain?"

"My head kind of hurts," she answered. "The back of it, at least." She then spotted her arms, which were bandaged in certain areas. "Doctor, what's happened to me?"

He shook his head. "Tell me, Alice," he said. He then lifted a finger to point at the boy. "Can you identify that person standing over there?"

She hesitated. "No. I can't. Do I know him?"

The doctor didn't answer her. As if not even hearing her answer, he said, "Oz, let's leave Alice to rest for a while. I have something to discuss with you."

* * *

><p>Alice sat by the window, staring out at the sunlight. <em>So…I'm in the hospital right now, <em>she thought to herself. _There's something wrong with my head. I can't remember anyone. I can't remember anything that happened to me._

She lifted her fingers to her head and gingerly touched the bandage that surrounded her head. She thought that maybe she should be feeling confused or scared…but there was an empty void where her emotions were supposed to go.

"Alice! What are you doing out of the bed?"

She turned slightly to watch as the boy, Oz, crossed the room to her. "You're supposed to be resting," he said. "You just woke up. You're not strong enough to be –"

"Oz," she interrupted. "How do you know me?"

He didn't say anything in response; just stared at her. She felt herself being sucked into those green eyes that had now lost some of their original gleam. He gave a weak smile. "It's…a long story."

She turned her head back to the window, taking in the many buildings and dots of people that were walking around on the ground, nearly three floors down. "Then, what did the doctor tell you about me? What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?"

Oz sighed. "He said that you hit your head a certain way. So you forgot things like people or events. That…that's why you can't remember who you are, either. Or…me."

"You're someone important to me, aren't you?" Alice asked, and she could feel his silent surprise. "I don't know how I know but…you were really disappointed when I couldn't remember you."

"_Alice!_"

She barely turned before a girl rushed to her. "Are you okay, Alice?" her high-pitched voice asked. "I heard that you were in the hospital and I was so worried!"

"Sharon," Oz said. "Don't scare her."

"Don't be silly, Oz!" she answered. "Nothing scares Alice! Are you okay? And what is that horrid bandage around your head! And your arms and legs…what happened to you?"

"She can't remember anything, Sharon!" Oz said firmly. Alice watched as the worried face gradually drooped even more on Sharon's baby face. "She can't even remember who she _is, _let alone us or what happened to her."

Sharon's eyes moved over to Alice. "Alice, is this true?" she asked. "Can…can you really not remember me?"

"I don't know who you are," she said. Then, suddenly feeling as if she had to say something else, she added, "I'm sorry."

Tears suddenly welled up in Sharon's eyes. The girl turned to Oz and grabbed his shoulders. "What are you going to do, Oz?" she shouted with extreme sorrow. "She can't even remember who _you _are! Oz…I'm sorry…"

"I've already decided!" Oz said suddenly. "Alice isn't going to have amnesia forever, will she? I'll just have to make her remember everything!"

Alice watched in alarm as the tears just heightened. "_You're so optimistic, Oz!_"

Oz sighed and then spotted Alice staring at him. He gave her a genuine smile.

Her heart squeezed. She looked away and shut her eyes, placing a hand over her unsettled heart. _There's the shock I was waiting for…_


	2. Chapter 2

READ AND REVIEW, EVERYONE!

**daciela: **Thanks! Oh, and thanks x2 for reminding me to change the rating to suit the story. XP I think I've gotten too used to putting "K+" on my stories even though they aren't supposed to be.

**ChocolateSunshine500**: Thanks! I'll try to update often. TRY.

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**: YOU READ MY MIND, READER. YOU READ IT. Thanks for the support! And awesome name, btw. Syaoran rocks.

* * *

><p>"Your name is Alice!" said Sharon as she held a photo album against her chest. "When you met me, you told me that you didn't have a last name and didn't need one."<p>

Alice was sitting up in her hospital bed. It was a day after she had woken up there, and Sharon had arrived in order to try and revive her memories. Oz was not present. "You are 16, and born on the first of January." Sharon then giggled, her hair moving with her in ripples. "Or, not really. You said you couldn't remember your birthday, so Oz and I gave you one!"

Alice nodded blankly. She really couldn't recall anything…it was beginning to become a little frustrating. "How long have I known you and Oz?" she asked.

Sharon paused. "Well, you met Oz before you met me," she replied. "I don't know how you two met, so that's something you'll have to ask him yourself. But, I've known you for almost a year now." Sharon reached forward and held Alice's hands. "We're like best friends!"

"Don't listen to her." Alice and Sharon glanced to the door, where Oz was standing, holding a red-and-white-striped box in one hand. "You two were more like acquaintances. Now, in Sharon's fantasies, you two are best friends."

"Oz, I was just trying to improve our relationship!" Sharon protested, dropping Alice's hands.

"By lying. I see."

Alice caught the wiff of something…good. "What's that?" she asked, locating the smell to be coming from the box.

Oz put on a teasing expression. He dragged a chair beside her bed and said, "Why? You want some?"

Alice nodded. "Yes."

He laughed and lifted up the table attached to the bed, dropping the box on it. "Enjoy," he said, proceeding to watch as Alice leaned forward to tentatively lift the flaps covering the contents.

It was barely halfway open before she suddenly yanked it into two neat, half-box-parts and revealed…fried chicken. She licked her lips and picked up a drumstick, munching.

"Oohh," Sharon said in wonder, watching Alice's every movement. "So, even though the mind doesn't remember, the body does…interesting…"

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, pausing only a moment before going back to eating. Pleasure sensors going off all around in her head forced more chicken into her mouth.

"Your favorite food is fried chicken," Oz said. "Bet you didn't know that."

She shook her head, licking grease from her fingers. _Click._

She glanced up and spotted Sharon holding a Polaroid, admiring her new picture as it came hissing out of the camera. "Sharon…what are you doing?" Oz asked.

"Making memories!" she answered, as if it were obvious. She flipped open the photo album, finding the next empty spot and shoving the picture of Alice licking her fingers into it. "Starting from this picture," Sharon said, tapping the picture, "this will be known as: 'The Journey to Recovering Alice'!"

"Can I see that?" Alice asked, pointing at the album.

Sharon opened her mouth to reply when she spotted Alice's glimmering fingers. Protectively, Sharon hugged the album. "You shall not taint this beautiful fingers with chicken oil!"

Oz sighed, grabbing a napkin from the bedside stand and wiping off Alice's fingers with it. He was rather gentle; his fingers seeming to just barely touch her skin. _Click._

"Hey!" Oz snapped. "Quit that!"

"What?" Sharon pouted, admiring her new picture. "It's fun!"

"That _clicking _is going to drive me crazy one day!"

"Do you like taking pictures?" Alice suddenly asked.

Sharon leapt forward. "It's my favorite hobby! Aside from choosing out things for you to wear, of course, Alice!"

Oz groaned. "It's less of a 'hobby' and more of an 'obsession', if you know what I mean."

"Oh, but you two were so cute just now!" Sharon protested. "I couldn't help it!" She shoved the picture into the album before placing the album on Alice's lap. "Here you go!"

Alice turned to the first page. Each page was able to hold six of the Polaroid pictures in a clear, gleaming cover. The very first picture was of Alice, sitting at a desk in a classroom, head slumped down on the surface while she slept.

"This marked the beginning of Sharon's stalking," Oz remarked.

"It's not stalking!" Sharon said. "It's 'people-watching'."

Alice ignored both of them and looked at each frame in turn. The next picture was of Oz, crouching next to the sleeping Alice and poking at her shoulder. The next showcased Alice lifting her head, eyes still half-closed.

The fourth picture was a continuation. Alice had gotten up from her seat, clearly outraged, and Oz had his mouth open as if he was saying something. The next had Alice's arms blurred: she was waving them around, her face an expression of annoyance, while Oz was just laughing. The last was of Alice firmly planting a fist on the top of his head. He was still laughing.

_Masochist…?_ Alice thought to herself, slightly amused at the miniature movie. She then turned through the next few pages quickly. "Why are they all of Oz and I?"

"Because it's the super lovey-dovey album!" Sharon exclaimed. "It was so cute! I just had to dedicate a whole album to it!"

The super – wha-ha? Alice glanced over at Oz to find that his face had turned a bright shade of red. "Huh?" she said.

"That's right!" Sharon exclaimed. "We didn't tell you!"

"Tell me…what?"

"Alice! You and Oz don't have an ordinary relationship!"

Alice glanced down at the first page of pictures in her lap. "I can see that."

Sharon reached out and shut the album so suddenly that it could have crushed Alice's fingers had she not reacted fast enough. "That's not what I meant!" Sharon snapped, the fire of determination stirring in her eyes. "I meant that you and Oz are in love with each other!"

"Sharon, that's enough," Oz muttered as Alice turned, only to see that his face had somehow gotten redder. She wondered if he was breathing correctly.

"Oz here told me that he's going to go to all lengths in order to get you to fall in love with him again!" Sharon continued, oblivious to Oz's discomfort. "This will make for a better picture, don't you think, Alice?"

Alice, who didn't know what she could make of this, could only watch as Oz stood, walked across to where Sharon was sitting, and dragged her out the door by the ear.

Alice stared at the door, listening to their hissing and whispered argument. She then stared back down at the album's deep red cover. _You and Oz are in love with each other!_

She felt herself blush slightly, placing a hand on the cover. "Anyways," Oz said as he entered the room. Sharon did not follow. "Now that _that's _over."

Their gazes met. Oz quickly glanced away, ruffling his hair. "I can't exactly tell you that what she said wasn't true," he began, not looking Alice in the eye. "Because it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Keep reviewing, my wonderful and lovely readers! *moved*

**ChocolateSunshine500**: Thanks for the support! And lol Oz is just like that. He's a rather determined person. Just wait and see what plans I have for him in the future... *plotting laugh*

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**: Thank you! And have you read/watched _both_ Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles? They're epic!

**daciela**: I'll try and update as much as possible! And you will find out... ;)

**ILoveXB**: Aw, thanks! And OH MY GOSH YOU WOULD DO ART FOR THIS? *runs around room like a toddler who consumed too much sugar* OF COURSE YOU CAN! MUST YOU ASK? I FEEL HONORED. HONORED. HONORED. *clears throat and straightens clothes* Anyways. Thanks for the compliments! I like fanfiction that has characters actually IC; to me it makes more sense that way. And that lack of mushiness...you might see that occasionally in further chapters when it's in context. XD

**Noise of Echo**: ARE YOU READERS PSYCHIC? *headdesks upon seeing that yet another reader has predicted something that would happen in next chapter* *restrains self* Thanks for the compliment!

**Beatrixmalf**: Ooo an Indonesian reader! Greetings! I'll try and update often, but I can't guarantee anything. (Your English is good!)

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on being discharged!" Sharon exclaimed happily, jamming a bouquet of flowers into Alice's arms. "Congratulations! <em>Congratulations!<em>"

Alice managed a weak smile as she shifted the bunch of flowers in her arms. "Thanks..." Sharon's enthusiasm was just...a _little_ intimidating.

The doctor had cleared Alice's leaving the hospital after removing the bandages from her head. "Just be careful," he told her while she marveled at how free her head felt without the bindings. "Your brain is fine, but it won't be if you get hit by something again. And try not to think too hard about anything. It's best to keep your mind in a calm state and not overexert it."

Her arms, legs and torso were still healing, but the wounds weren't extensive enough for her to need a wheelchair. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for a few more days?" Oz asked worriedly as they were walking out of the hospital and to the parking lot. "I mean, are you sure you're feeling okay? I don't want you to push yourself to hard and get inju-"

"I'm fine," Alice assured. She paused for a moment, wondering how she had even gotten all of those cuts and bruises on her in the first place. Then, she repeated, "Perfectly fine."

It was a sunny day, so much so that the sun seemed to have evaporated any clouds that existed. She clutched the bouquet, which held nothing but daisies, closer to her chest.

It had been impossible to sleep the night before. After Oz had left, simply allowing the subject of their relationship float in the air, Alice could do nothing but stare up at the bland ceiling and wonder.

She thought…and thought…about nothing specific, really. When she finally got sick of the dark blankness in her head, she turned on the lights and flipped through the photo album. It was filled with pictures of her abusing Oz while he kept the same, happy expression on his face.

It was only the last few pages of the existing pictures that consisted of a clearly romantic relationship. Pictures taken side-by-side, and just a few kissing photos. On the cheeks, though. Those were enough to make her blush slightly in the darkness.

As the threesome headed to the parking lot, Alice stole a glance at Oz. She wondered what was going on in his head. She tried to imagine his emotions from when she couldn't even recognize him.

_Although I can't feel it myself, _she thought, _it must have been very painful._

It wasn't fair for him; she knew that. But she had no idea what she could do to make things the least bit normal...

"Oz?" she said, watching as Sharon skipped ahead, humming to herself.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated for a moment before deciding that she really didn't have much to lose. "I was thinking. And maybe…"

Without even breaking stride, or turning to even read her expression, Oz said, "You're thinking about becoming my girlfriend, aren't you?"

Alice looked up in surprise. "How –?"

Oz looked over at her with a smile. "I have natural perception skills. They apply to everyone, especially you." He tucked his hands into his pockets, facing forward again. "No thanks. I don't want you to pity me."

"It's not pity! It's just –" She cut herself off. Was trying to revive their previous relationship really just pitying Oz? She shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't intended it to be like that...

"I appreciate it," he said. "I really do. But…I don't think either of us think it's best to base a relationship off of something that one of us doesn't even remember. Isn't that right?"

Alice stared down at the flowers. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

"I told you how what Sharon said was true, didn't I?" Oz pointed out. "That includes everything. Even the part where I said that I would make you fall in love with me again." He grinned in satisfaction. "When you become my girlfriend again, it'll be actual love."

Alice stared at him for a moment or to. "When" she became his girlfriend again...not "if". "You're making it sound so simple," she said.

He simply shrugged. "Nothing to it. If I've done it once, then it can't be as hard to do it a second time." He turned to her and tapped her nose. "Even if you don't have your memories anymore, you're still Alice."

_But who is Alice? _she asked herself.

"Oz! Alice!" Sharon hollered, waving her arms. She was standing next to a silver van, which had a dark-haired man sitting in the driver's seat. "Come on!"

When they caught up with her, the man had gotten out of the vehicle. "This is Gil," Sharon said. "He's my older brother!"

_Brother...?_ Alice glanced from Sharon to Gil, and then back again. There was no resemblance at all!

Gil poked Alice's head. "Oi, are you sure that she can't remember anything?" he asked while Alice stared at him strangely. "She looks just as stupid as she did before..."

Alice blinked. "Who's this?" she asked Oz, pointing at Gil. "Why did he just call me stupid?"

Sharon reached up and smacked her brother across the head. "Don't worry, Alice!" she said brightly while Gil rubbed the back of his head. "He's always like this. You two had quite a relationship. I would say...mortal enemies?"

Oz nodded. "Pretty much. You two would argue every single day, like it was a routine or something." He chuckled. "It was actually pretty funny..."

"They were serious arguments, Oz," Gil growled. He looked at Alice, narrowing his eyes. "So I was right when I assumed that you were stupid. What kind of an idiot loses all of their memories?"

He was rewarded with yet another slap from Sharon. "This is a serious medical condition!" she snapped. "Now hurry up and drive us home!"

They all clambered into the van. "So...where exactly do I live?" Alice asked as she sat in the back seat next to Oz.

"Well, you used to live in some kind of dark neighborhood," Sharon explained. "But there was no way I was going to allow that to continue. So now you live with us."

Alice thought for a moment. "With you, as in...?"

"Me, Gil, and Oz!" Sharon turned around from the shotgun seat to speak to Alice face-to-face. "You see, Gil and my parents are off on a business trip for a few years and said that as long as we took care of the house and didn't do stupid things, we could invite friends over. And so, since Oz's parents are just as busy with work, we brought him to our house. And then when you appeared and I saw your house for the first time..."

Her eyes flashed, as if remembering something horrible. "I couldn't bear to see you live there!" Sharon wailed. "I just couldn't!"

"So we all live in one house?" Alice asked. "Like...like a fraternity home, only with girls?"

"Mm-hmm!" Sharon turned back around. "Every single day is an adventure in that house!"

Oz nodded in agreement. "There was this one time that you almost burned down the entire house, Alice!" he said, way too happy for the words exiting his mouth. "You tried to work the stove and then set the kitchen on fire!"

"Mom and Dad nearly killed _me _for burning the house," Gil muttered, clutching the steering wheel.

"Wait until you see your room again, Alice!" Sharon exclaimed, rapidly changing the subject. "You hated it so much before, but you'll definitely love it now! A fresh start with a new mind!"

* * *

><p>Alice stood in the doorway of her "room", jaw crashing to the floor.<p>

"So, how do you like it?" Sharon asked.

On the outer appearance, the house was perfectly normal. Two stories, white paint, blue roof. But...

"What's with the pink?" Alice questioned, her eyes wincing from just looking. The walls of the room were a bright, burning pink. The blankets on the bed were pink, the pillow was pink, the bookshelf was painted pink, and the carpet was - guess what? - pink. Everything was so _pink_ that Alice wanted to leap from the window to save her brain, which was just about ready to implode.

Sharon leaped onto the bed, relishing in its comfort. "I designed it myself before you moved in!" she said. "So that we would have matching rooms?"

"I don't think this is very good for her eyes," Oz commented, placing a hand over Alice's eyes. "It's really...bright. Won't it scar her brain in its state right now?"

Sharon waved it off. "Nonsense! Alice survived with it before!"

_I...survived...in this kind of room?_ Alice was glad that she couldn't see anything for now...

"Now, shoo, Oz," Sharon said. "I have some things I would like to discuss with Alice. Alone."

For a moment, there was no response. Then, Alice's eyes were again revealed to the awfulness of the hot pink room. "Alright," Oz said beside her. He then turned and, without another word, walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Come," Sharon said, patting the space on the bed beside her. "Sit with me, Alice."

Alice hesitated for a moment. She did not like the atmosphere. With her eyes covered a few moments before, she would never know what kind of glances that Oz and Sharon had exchanged. And Oz did sound uneasy when he left...

She stepped forward and sat.

"Alice," Sharon began, "would you like to know more about yourself?"

Alice glanced at her. Sharon's face gave away nothing. Alice looked down at her hands, holding each other in her lap. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"There's not really a reason for it. But..." She looked down at her arms, which were still bound with bandages. "Tell me, Sharon, where did they find me?"

"Hmm?"

Alice poked at a bandage. "Where did they find me, hurt like this, before sending me to the hospital?"

"Oz said that you were in a warehouse."

Alice kept her eyes focused on her arms. "Oz?"

Sharon moved beside her. "He was the one who found you. You didn't return home at the normal time. We - Gil and I - were sure that it was nothing. You always used to sneak out at night sometimes. You said it was like a therapy for you."

Sharon sighed. "But...Oz was really uneasy. He was panicking. I didn't know what was wrong with him. Out of all of us, Oz should've known best that you were out just on another walk that you decided to take on a whim. Something was bugging him. Without telling us, he left the house.

"That was when Gil and I started to worry. Oz didn't return or contact us...until later that night, when he called us and told us that you were in the hospital."

Alice stayed silent, allowing the information to sink in. "Why...was I in a warehouse?"

She felt, rather than saw, Sharon smile weakly beside her. "That...was why I was asking whether you wanted to know more about yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. It's just that I've been really caught up in stuff lately. The track season started (you don't want to see me run my 9-minute mile D:) and after the first week I hurt my knees really bad.

Anyways, onto the review replies! Thank you all very much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me!

**daciela**: That will be revealed soon...how soon, I don't even know. *sinister laugh*

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**: Yeah, the photo album will be showing up A LOT. I hope that satisfies you! =D

**Noise of Echo**: Thanks! And yeah, Oz and Alice have a - spiritual, maybe? - connection going on. Something like that. I dunno. Oh. And about the _Abyss..._we'll see about that. *rubs hands together evilly*

**ChocolateSunshine500**: YES. OUR OZ WILL ALWAYS BE OZ, EVEN IF HE WAS ORIGINALLY A STUFFED...A STUFFED... *runs off crying* And try to get used to the cliffhangers. They usually start popping up whenever I feel like being evil. Which is often. XD

**ILoveXB**: Alrighty, I'll be looking forward to it very much! Thanks!

**Alex-Chan 1234**: Haha, thank you very much! But...this is only the beginning. DUN DUN DUN.

* * *

><p><em>That…was why I was asking whether you wanted to know more about yourself.<em>

"Is something wrong, Alice?"

She blinked for a moment, realizing suddenly that she had been poking at her food. Quickly, she shook her head in response to Oz's question. "No. Just a little…just thinking," she revised.

Oz wasn't convinced, but he didn't push it. Alice had been strange ever since he had left her to talk with Sharon. Since she had opened her eyes in the hospital, he could barely find himself to be comfortable around her. Rather, he was _afraid _to be. He didn't know how to treat her after an entire year and she could not even recognize his face. He shoved some mashed potatoes into his mouth with a fork. No...no matter what, he had to act normal if he wanted Alice to remember him.

"Is the food good, Alice?" Sharon asked, sipping at some water.

Alice glanced up in surprise, the fork dangling from her fingers. "Huh? Oh…yeah…"

"Since she quite clearly doesn't like it, why did you have me cook an extra serving?" Gil asked his sister in irritation.

Sharon glared at him. "You dare ask me that?"

Gil remained silent.

"I think…I'm done," Alice said suddenly, standing up. Her plate was completely filled, with not a single dent created in it. "I'll go for a walk outside."

She left the dining room, leaving Oz, Sharon, and Gil to listen as the front door opened and then gently closed. "What's her problem?" Gil asked, scowling at the full plate. "Honestly. Are you sure that's Alice? She used to eat everything within a ten-foot radius of her and always slammed the door."

"She lost her memories," Sharon reminded him, solemnly cutting up some steak. "You can't blame her."

"But even if you lose your memories, you should still be _you._"

"I'll go with her," Oz abruptly said, getting to his feet and following Alice out the door.

"Wait!" Gil called uselessly. "What about your…food…?"

It was relatively cool outside when Alice first stepped onto the sidewalk. A breeze greeted her gently with a brush across the cheek. She slowly began to walk, focusing on the sound of her feet softly colliding with the cement.

_Who…am I? _She kicked a pebble. _Why did I lose my memory? Why am I covered in wounds? _Desperately, she searched the depths of her mind, only to be fiercely stabbed with a sharp dagger of imaginary pain. She winced, and withdrew from her thoughts.

"Alice?" Oz's voice came from behind her. "Are you okay?"

She didn't turn, but continued her stroll. "I'm fine."

There wasn't a response. Alice didn't say anything to break the silence. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk to him. Oz didn't walk beside her, but instead stayed a safe two feet away. "You don't seem fine," he finally said. "I can't blame you, but…Alice would love steak for dinner. No matter what the circumstances."

"Would I want to be Alice?"

She heard Oz's shoes skid on the sidewalk as he stopped in surprise. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Alice tucked her hands into her pockets, trying to find the best words. "I…Why am I like this?" she asked. "I don't know who I am. I don't know who you are. And when I asked Sharon, she told me that I might not even want to know why I was injured in the first place." Alice turned to look at Oz. "Do you honestly think that I'll remember _anything_?"

"You will!" Oz said confidently. "I'll take care of that."

Alice blinked for a moment. "For example," he continued, closing the distance between them. "Right now, you would hit me across the head and tell me to stop being so arrogant."

She turned her gaze to stare at the ground, gradually feeling frustration taking over her nerves. "That's _exactly _what I'm talking about," she said through clenched teeth. "You and Sharon both say things like how I'm still me, even if I can't remember myself. But that isn't true." She shut her eyes. "I don't know how the old me would react. I don't know my old personality. I don't know _me!_"

When she glared back up at Oz, he didn't reply. He just looked blankly down at her until she continued, aggravated. "I don't get you, either! You're too persistent about making me remember!" She buried her face into her hands, finally getting a whole wave of emotion since she woke up in the hospital: anger and confusion. "It's not going to happen! I'm never going to remember! I'm not the Alice you know! I'm _never _going to be Alice!"

She suddenly felt a weight on top of her head. Alice lifted her face and glanced up at Oz, who was beaming almost proudly while ruffling her hair. _What's wrong with him?_ She dropped her arms to her sides. _I just yelled at him and he's smiling…_

"I told you, didn't I?" he remarked. "That you would scold me for being so confident in my abilities." He took his hand back, leaving traces of warmth seeping in through the roots of Alice's hair. "Even if you don't know who you are, Alice, I do. Sharon does, Gil does; we all understand you. We won't give up on you." He lowered his face to look at her in the eyes. "You are _our _Alice. You are our best friend. And, like it or not, you're also the girl I love."

Alice felt her heart do an uncomfortable flip. "And if you don't remember, that's fine, too," Oz continued, striding past her a few steps. "Like I said, you're still Alice. No matter what it is that you know or don't know, we will be there for you. _I _will be there for you."

He turned back around and held out a hand. Silently, and without question, Alice reached out and placed her comparatively small hand in his. A hint of a smile drifted past Oz's lips as the two of them continued on their neighborhood walk, with Alice's hand in his...as if it belonged there.

* * *

><p>"So exciting!" Sharon exclaimed as she ran in the grass, her arms spread to each side as if mimicking a bird. "And today is so beautiful!" She lifted her face to the sunlight, breathing in deeply. "Thank goodness it's spring break for school! Otherwise we'd be sitting in class." She groaned at the mere thought.<p>

"Why must we do this…?" Gil complained as he trudged along after her, carrying a standard picnic basket.

"Oh, lighten up!" She picked up the camera that hung around her neck on a sturdy black strap and began snapping pictures of the landscape. "I read on the internet that for people who have memory loss, it's very helpful to visit memorable places!" She turned to Alice, who was shuffling along in the grass next to Oz. "What do you think, Alice? Any memories rushing back at you?"

Alice paused. "No."

Sharon was unperturbed. "That's okay!" she said happily. "We'll change that very soon!" She lifted the camera and _click! _Out printed a Polaroid of Alice looking up at the open skies. "And we'll make some new memories while we're at it!"

Minutes later, a red-and-white checkered sheet had been spread out on the ground, and the four of them sat together while munching on various foods. Alice wordlessly ate a sandwich that was overly caked with peanut butter. "So what's the importance of this place?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Sharon exclaimed, as if just expecting for Alice's question to appear. She pulled her bright pink backpack to her side. It was bulging with compiled items of everyone in the group. She reached into one pocket to bring out the photo album that Alice had allowed Sharon to carry while on their trip. Without hesitation, Sharon flipped through the pages before stopping straight in the middle, slapping a finger down on one picture.

Alice leaned over to peer at it. It was of her and Oz, standing side-by-side and huddling in thick layers of weatherproof coats, scarves, and mittens. Little white bits of what could only be snow were captured in the scene. Oz was beaming, as usual, and holding up a solid peace sign. Alice was just…well, Alice.

"This is January first," Sharon explained, smiling. "New Year's Day, and also, your 'birthday'. We came here to celebrate it. You turned sixteen." Her voice faltered a little. "It was…it was only four months ago."

The atmosphere quickly became awkward. Alice's throat became thick, forbidding her to speak. She blamed it on the peanut butter. "Quit being such a downer, Sharon," Oz said, laying back into the grass. "What matters is now, isn't it?" He glanced over at Alice and flashed his famous smile.

She suddenly found herself extremely interested in the sandwich she was holding.

"I don't understand why we're here," Gil muttered. "Honestly, Alice didn't even enjoy it the _first _time we came here." He looked over at Sharon. "In fact, _you _got hit in the face by one of her snowballs. There aren't good memories for you either."

Sharon gritted her teeth, pretending to smile. "It was a snowball fight, Gil. Quite obviously, _someone _had to have gotten hit."

Gil rolled his eyes. Sharon turned back to Alice, still emitting remnants of a hostile aura. "Well, Alice, if you can't remember anything, that's okay. As long as you enjoy yourself today."

"Sharon." Alice suddenly said.

"Yes~?"

"I'd like to hear about my past now."

"Oh, that's ri -" Sharon cut herself off, slowly turning to look at Alice. Alice was under a perfect composure, eating her sandwich calmly. "Your past? As in, your _past _past?"

Alice nodded. Gil and Oz exchanged uneasy glances. "I thought about it a lot last night after coming back from my walk...and..." She closed her eyes. "I want to know." Her violet eyes reappeared, filled with determination. "Even if it isn't pretty."


End file.
